eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1084 (24 January 1995)
Plot Celebrations are in order for the Fowler clan when Michelle has some good news to share. Kathy has a bad day in the café when everyone offers her help and advice. Ricky is furious when the Jackson kids prepare for a good time and Bianca and Robbie clash. Robbie decides to have a party since Alan and Carol will both be away at the wedding, and his revolting friends tell him to get Bianca to bring all her friends as they want some women there, preferably naked (but they don't mention this bit to Bianca). She is very unimpressed with the idea, saying that they'll be found out (a dead cert I'd have thought!) and Robbie taunts her that she has got boring and middle aged since going out with Ricky. They then go round to see Ricky and suggest it to him, and he agrees. Pat goes to get hold of David to see if he can explain whether or not he is still paying rent, but he says he's busy and drives off sulking about Pat not going to lunch and hence him losing the car deal, saying that he has to find new stock. Sanjay rushes into the betting shop first thing to collect his winnings, and doesn't look as Debs gets it out of her handbag and gives it to him. Then he goes to Ricky and gives him back 250 quid rent. Ricky of course knew nothing about the discussions between Pat and Carol and Sanjay. So he is furious and insists that Sanjay say what its about, and then goes round to David to give him an earful about coming on to Bianca, and David is just saying that its not that, and he doesn't feel at all that way about her...then Pat comes in and defuses it by saying that they were trying to help out and it's his as it's from the business anyway. Ricky says he is grown up and can look after himself. He doesn't want their charity, and gives them the 250 quid. He tells Bianca and she says great, where's the money? HE says he gave it back, and she sulks a bit then asks if he can get it back again, as they wanted to give it to them, etc. She is definitely not impressed about him being too proud to accept it, saying that it would take her a year to save it up at 2.50 an hour in the chip shop. (Well more precisely 100 hours, I'd have thought, so about 3 weeks) Michelle gets the job, tells Pauline, who tells everyone and then later on sees Geoff and says isn't it wonderful, he says what as Michelle hasn't told him yet. He's a bit put out, but Michelle says it was a surprise, and they celebrate. Pauline and Arthur find it incredible that she'll be earning 16K, of course, though it sounds rather average for a grad starting wage. Pat goes to the car lot and finds David very miserable and annoyed and she finally gives in and phones up Roy to agree to go to lunch with him. Cast Regular cast *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Jackson - Patsy Palmer *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Blossom Jackson - Mona Hammond *Jules Tavernier - Tommy Eytle *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Steve Elliot - Mark Monero *Della Alexander - Michelle Joseph *Binnie Roberts - Sophie Langham *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pat Butcher - Pam St Clement *Debbie Bates - Nicola Duffett *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Kevin - John Pickard *Tiffany Raymond - Martine McCutcheon *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy Guest cast *Kerry - Kerry Potter *Ange - Sacha Craise *Andy - Andrew Fraser *Deano - Daniel Mendoza *Wedge - Glen Berry Places *25 Albert Square - The Kitchen, The Front Room, The Hallway Downstairs, The Hallway Upstairs *The Car Lot *Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *45 Albert Square - The Back Room and The Kitchen *The Cafe *89 George Street - The Front Room and The Kitchen *The Queen Victoria - The Bar Notes *The first appearance of Tiffany Raymond. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes